


Drawn in the Sky

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [21]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Halestorm
Genre: F/F, Vi's got the hots for lead singers, blushing zacky's so adorable, dudes love girl on girl, not the only Hale chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet joins the mile high club, with a woman.





	Drawn in the Sky

By 8 am, Violet sat in between Shadows and Zacky on a plane headed for the U.K. She sipped her Starbucks and joked with Zacky when she looked up to catch a tall brunette flipping around to talk to Matt. She tried to hide the surprise in her face.  
It was Lzzy Hale, a band leader she'd always loved...and maybe even had a girl crush on. But the air around Shadows that changed as he gave her an awkward smile had Violet's gaze darting in between the two.  
"Hey, Lzzy," He mumbled.  
Lzzy's gaze shifted to Violet and she put out her hand. Before she could say anything, Violet interrupted her, "Lzzy Hale. Huge fan of the way you don't give a fuck," She crossed her legs and smiled unabashedly, running her fingers through her hair after they shook hands.  
"Violet Shade, right? Have to admit I'm the one who's a fan and just a little jealous. Got our Matty here all tied up and whipped into shape. And Matt...little jealous of you, after seeing that video." Her big brown eyes flirted hard right at Violet as she turned and left, a slight smirk at her sexy lips. All three of their jaws dropped. The guys both stared at Violet as she stared at Lzzy walking away and finally sitting down several rows up.  
"What the holy fuck was that?" Zacky whispered at her.  
Violet snapped out of it and took a deep breath, "What? You've never seen girls flirt before?"  
Shadows shook his head, rolling his eyes, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." He told himself he should have figured she'd been with women as well as men, but it being right in front of him made him frustrated beyond belief. His eyes shined brightly at her, "You've been with girls?"  
Violet flaunted a huge teasing smile, "Yeah, just like you've been with  _her_."  
Shadows shifted in his seat, ruffling his long hair and not answering the implied question.  
Zacky gave him a look over Violet, "Seriously? How did I not know this?"  
Matt shot him a look, and laid it on thick, "It's surprising who you can be with on tour and keep it from everyone."  
That shut him up.  
"Did they tour with you?" Violet was only slightly jealous, enjoying how uncomfortable he was just a little too much.  
M. gave Zacky a look, silently begging for his help.  
"Yeah, kind of. They did a short leg of the Nightmare tour. Only about 10 shows. I'm surprised Matt even remembers. That was right in the middle of when we were all fucked up all the time. I barely remember it."  
Shadows ran his hands over his face, "That's why it didn't go anywhere. I'd be so fucked up I didn't remember anything, and the next day I'd pretend like nothing happened because I had no idea it had...rinse, repeat." He glanced over at Violet, embarrassed and blushing hard.  
Zacky's jaw was still metaphorically on the ground after watching some of the hardest flirting he'd ever seen, "So...have you...always liked her?" He was dead set on getting the juicy details. Violet's attention shifted and her eyes met those bright green pools. The flashing purple made him swallow hard.  
"Since they came on the scene. Probably not as far back as Shadows here, but fuck me, I love how she just owns the screen, the stage. Above being hot, she has this raw sensuality...that mouth..." She leaned over and whispered to Zacky, making sure it was loud enough for Shadows to hear, "I bet she gives great head."  
This made Zacky almost spit out his coffee and Shadows get up.  
"Fucking Christ, Vi." He found Synyster and went to go sit in the empty seat next to him, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. The other two just sat there leaning on one another laughing.  
  
Zacky leaned over to her ear, "That was the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever seen, babe."  
She turned to him and kissed him innocently on the lips, leaving him blushing, "Speaking of the hottest thing...I've been meaning to compliment you on how hot you look in Scream. We looked great together, but you...you looked amazing."  
He smiled and looked down, fidgeting, "Thanks, Vi."  
  
"She already kick you out?" Syn smiled as Shadows sat next to him.  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "And get that shit eating grin off your fuckin' face. I'm glad you're getting laid every night but you don't have to throw it in my face." His tone was serious, but he smacked Syn on the leg playfully.  
Gates hit him back, "D'you see Lzzy?" He teased.  
"Yes I fuckin' saw Lzzy."  
"Do you even remember the stuff you did to her? She told me some of it, so I would do it."  
M. was about to tell him to shut the fuck up, until he heard the last part, "Wait, what? Did you?"  
He scoffed, "Fuck yes I did. Once. You don't get requests like that every day, you take 'em when you can."  
Shadows had no idea to what he was referring, but wasn't about to ask, "I think Violet's about to jump that." He was squirming in his seat again.  
"What? Are you kidding?" Suddenly Syn was a little more awake, in more ways than one.  
"Yeah, I've never seen that kind of chemistry between two chicks before. I'm gonna fuckin' die on this plane, man."  
Syn grinned, letting his imagination get away from him...  
  
When Shadows went back to his seat, Violet was curled up to Zacky sleeping, both of them stretched out on their leaned back first class seats. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back his seat so he could get some sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, she always did...  
  
A few hours later, Violet quietly sat up and put in her earplugs, deciding she didn't need anymore sleep but did need to work on their music. As she woke up slowly and tried to decide which song to work on, something caught her eye. When she raised her gaze, there was Lzzy Hale, staring back at her longingly, about to shut the door to the bathroom. As the door closed, Violet swallowed hard. She was nervous, but fuck if she wasn't going to do this.  
She quietly got up and stepped over a sleeping Shadows. He shifted, but didn't wake up. Fortunately, most people were asleep. She softly knocked on the door. Lzzy pulled her in and locked the door.  
The totally hot lead singer stood several inches taller than she did. Violet looked up at her and did her best to boldly smirk at her as Lzzy brushed her cheek, "Hi, beautiful." Their arms wound around one another and their lips met in a sensual, drawn out kiss that left them both breathless. The room was so tiny they could barely move. She was wondering how they were going to accomplish anything, when Lzzy dropped to her knees, rendering Vi speechless. Her comfy pants were pulled down and Lzzy's long tongue found her in an instant. Violet stifled a moan and struggled as she leaned back against the sink. Looking down into her eyes as Lzzy looked back at her made her heart race. She slipped in a finger and Violet was tumbling over the edge, forcing herself to stay quiet and playing with her long brown hair. Before she could recover, Lzzy was kissing her again, backing her farther against the wall and making sure Violet got to taste herself.  
"Violet, you're so hot when you come," She whispered in her ear as they held onto each other and fingers ran through hair, "You don't have to get me back, that was enough for me in itself."  
"I'm not going to let you have all the fun," Violet bit her lip and reached into Lzzy's pants. The look on her face as she slipped two fingers into her was purely delicious. After kissing her big mouth again and trailing kisses down her neck, she slid down to her knees, tugging Lzzy's pants down. She was warm and wet and practically shook when Violet licked her. In almost the exact same amount of time, with almost the same exact technique, Lzzy was coming quietly above her, a soft moan escaping her swollen lips.  
"I'd say we should do this again sometime," Lzzy whispered, "But we both have quite a reputation."  
Violet's eyes were half-lidded as she kissed her back, "We'll be around London if you get bored."  
"Okay. Maybe bring Matt next time," Lzzy stuffed a small sheet of paper into her hand, kissed her cheek, and left. Violet stared at the sheet of paper, knowing she had to have planned that ahead of time. London was going to be interesting.  
  
When Violet walked back to her seat, Shadows sat there staring at her, hands behind his head and his dimples flashing. Zacky was blushing in his seat, his eyes not able to meet hers. She sighed, satisfied for the moment, and sat back in her seat--very relaxed. Zacky just giggled like a kid. Shadows leaned over to her ear and touched her thigh lightly, "I'm going to go in there and jack off, thinking about what you two just did in there. How's that for torture, hm?" And with a single look, he got up, stretched, and went down the aisle. He had taken off his sweatshirt to reveal those muscly, tattooed arms that she had barely seen all week. She was suddenly not so satisfied.  
As Zacky wiped a hand over his face, Violet turned to him, "You gonna make it?" She laughed at him.  
He blushed harder, so turned on, "No, no I am most definitely not going to make it, Vi..." He joked, but forced himself to settle down and act more like an adult, "Are we in for more of that when we get to London, or was that it?"  
Violet unfolded the piece of paper to find her number on it, followed by x's and o's. Zacky shook his head. She started putting the number into her phone, "Zack, when was the last time you got laid?"  
"You." It was sort of true.  
Violet gave him a look, "That's it. I'm getting you laid this weekend. I'm a great wing man."  
Zacky wanted to protest, but knew it was no use.  
A staggeringly short amount of time later, Shadows was back in his seat, an adorable smile on his face.  
Zacky immediately got up, "My turn."  
Violet raised an eyebrow at M., "Better?"  
"Hmmm. Much."


End file.
